User talk:Ininefingersi/Archive 5
So... Getting bitched at in ra about derv healer sucking, then them ranting on to about how ninefingers is way better at the derv healer [ in a match with me, another derv healer going as d/mo with aura of faith, , and i think a balth derv and mes or something]and then preceding to say ninefingers said i suck, then once i said he's not even online atm, to say he meant to say your son, who i assumed he was incling the two were bitchin best friends, said i sucked at the "nine-way" or "h-way" as i call it. Then me going like, ya, i just started using the build 4 days ago, i know i'm not amazing compared to him, but still judging that on a 2 healer match we won, and no one came close, to dying on our team was kinda retarded considering i'm not terribly bad at the build. then how i was like wtf, nine has a kid? news to me buddy. then he procededes to the dnd or offline thing. idr which, but, is kinda hilariously retarded lol. I see why you go as dnd in ra now. i just think its funny he kept changing his story of stuff. So, i'll prolly follow in your steps on that, and go as dnd when i ra as d/me. ya get praised when you get to 10 and shit. then the random times you get skull-fucked by a random occurence or timing issue. the whole team proceeds to bash derv healing and piss lol. then they get the invicible idea after a few wins and your trying to go between areas on the beach map where someones by the fish, and another is in the poison spot stuck on a tank. Anywho, beat the ra quest like 20 times since i got home from brothers baseball game. i'm sleepy. still finding fun things about the build. more than what i thought i knew in the first place i mean. like. only kds i dont see coming seem to be my only prob now. hexes i've learned around. like, the boon/sig thing you said. but like for diversion. i can use sig if i have enchant, or if i know the echo is about to end i can use it, or when i cast echo. way fun stopping hammer chains with shield btw lol. XD anyways'. srry for the published work i've laid upon your page. was hyped up on green tea. night nine. and yes, i'm the not emo, from pvx lol. XD Akio_Katsuragi 06:26, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :TL;DR, also cool story bro. ~ Big sysop 06:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm.. nvr really ever talked to you... only read talk pages and funny ban things. So... nice to meet you Big. I'm not emo, have contributed 2 trashed builds, and well. thats about it for pvx. Considering i dont really start anything idt anyone really knows me by name on here except the like 4 i've met ingame or by other reasons. but... yep cool to finally meet the one who uses the cool sig with the smiley. Akio_Katsuragi 07:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm confused....I should ban you for that. ~ Big sysop 07:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::O.O that isn't necessary. er. was just saying its nice to meet you? heh. heard of your work. banning isn't necessary ^^. Was saying i dont rock the boat and dont like to piss people off. so i try not to start arguements on pvx. lol. So... how about we just be friends and not go into technicalities and just assume i did nothing wrong and everythings fine. :D and btw, what did tl and dr mean? bet i'll feel stupid after i hear. Akio_Katsuragi 07:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Too long didn't read....I would ban you and Big for not banning....if I could(jj=just joking)--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] ::::::I like Akio, though he could learn to summarize a bit. ~ Big sysop 15:54, September 29, 2009 (UTC) To set the record straight, if someone says that I was dogging you in-game, they are lying. I know how to get ahold of you in-game and on here. If I had something to say, I'd say it. I do have an 18-year old son... who hasn't spent 1 min of his life playing Guild Wars. My wife is the only other one who plays and the only thing she ever says to anyone in-game is "No, this is his wife." I don't generally talk shit about other D/Me's anyway, bucause I'm not really any better than anyone else. I've just spent an absurd number of hours playing it, and I've come up with a laundry list of tricks that are going to give me the best odds of beating whatever I'm up against. That and the fact that my pedals let me heal at about 3x the speed of anyone else. If RA had an observe mode and you could see the tricks, you'd probably have them down in a week rather than the 18 months I spent to come up with them. The worst thing I ever say when someone makes a comment is "Often imitated, never duplicated." Also, if your going to derv heal in RA, get used to getting shit talked to you. A derv healer is like an Uncle Tom house nig. People love you when your bringing them the gravy, but as soon as you fuck up, they will form a line to beat the black off ya'.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:57, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Lol. well the whole ordeal was pretty funny. and ha never knew you had a son. and ya. i lack the pedals i read about that you use. just meh laptop and wireless mouse, :::::::And, thx big... and ya, i tend to draw things out as if its an english paper and i'm not wanting to get bitched at for lacking an introduction, body, and conclusion lol. XD. Akio_Katsuragi 17:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :AKKKKK, WIRELESS IS THE DEVILLLLLL. I run a hardline into my router, use a Razer Deathadder mouse and a Razer Lycosa keyboard. Wireless latency drives me nuts, not to mention the battery charge.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:55, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. XD i switch between it and my wired one, depending on which i grab first lol. Then i'm also a click healer. Think i saw a video of you or your wife who did that to... idr. Akio_Katsuragi 17:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm a click healer. with the pedals, I never have to move my hands that way. I have big fingers, whats I have left anyway, and I do a lot better if I don't have to move my hands.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ya, lol, this is the extent of my attitude during RA. Zzzz http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/pvx/images/1/11/Lalala.jpg Akio_Katsuragi 20:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :lol. high school is obv. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :: Lol, just graduated. freshman in college. ^^ 'Akio_Katsuragi' 21:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::protip: lose the scenester hair and get some sun, unless your going to some overly-artsy liberal arts college, that is. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:16, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ya i do look white in that picture. just the lighting. but bah. summers ending, letting my hair grow out agian. was short for summer. i do need it trimmed though. and na, will be going to medical school. not arts :3 'Akio_Katsuragi' 21:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Archival Do you keep the last headline to avoid a load of First's, or because you don't want to interrupt the discussion, or both? ;o --'-Chaos is gay -' 17:26, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I keep the current header and archive the rest. It seems like it makes the discussion easier to follow.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Aye, it does. You also avoid the Archive Page Syndrome. --'-Chaos is gay -' 17:37, September 29, 2009 (UTC) So... I noticed that you're pretty much the only person on PvX who's actually popular yet doesn't get trolled to hell and isn't in the little PvX circlejerk. In my books, that makes you pretty fucking awesome. Also, your build is hawt. I'm probably gonna get trolled hard for making a kiss-ass post, but whatevs. -- Jai[[User:Jaigoda|''writes]] 17:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :suck his dick more plz --'Angelus' 17:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : You have a point tho. It's prolly much related to his calm behavior. That also makes him quite boring :> But every talk page shouldn't be an autistic warzone. --'-Chaos is gay -' 17:54, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I think he's pretty cool. gives off the cool step-dad vibe. Akio_Katsuragi 17:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::yeh, ill agree though too i guess. a nice place to get away from the typical circlejerking and where we can come to have a nice simple conversation with a cool guy --'Angelus' 17:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Even in-game if he's not in ra. lol. casual convo's. no crazy bi-polar thing like some people. as far as i know. Akio_Katsuragi 18:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::The one time I've seen him the RA outpost he was being highly neutral and crap. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::OMG, my calm behavior. I hope my wife never reads this page, or she'll bust a gut laughing and give me no end of shit. And, thanks Akio. I like to think I'm a good step-dad. I love my step-daughters very much, I just whish they would hurry and get the fukk out of my house.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Tehee. Naturally you can be wild and crap irl, but here you're getting your epeen raised for being calm in the doesn't-matter-at-all-world-of-PvX. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, i try. lol. Akio_Katsuragi 18:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, when you are forced to spend your days reliving scenes from Office Space and Dilbert comics, a guy needs something to try and retain the few tattered shreds of sanity he has left. PVX forums seems to work pretty well.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm calm via PvX. I'm just a huge troll in GW. ~ Big sysop 18:26, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, big, you and I may be calm, but Beyonce is the calmest of ALL TIME.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Ninefingers, I got a lot of respect for you, and imma let you finish, but Gringo had one of the best arena healing builds of all time, OF ALL TIME. *shrugs* --Frosty Mc Admin 18:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :**enter the security guards to come escort me off stage**--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) big gets b& more than a black man at a loli convention. :> ··· Danny Pew '' 20:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm a very calm and collected person. Misery Says Moo 22:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'm calm in the sense of never getting angry, but saying I'm in any way balanced or calm is just begging for a lolstorm. --'-Chaos is gay -' 09:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm the most overrated PVX'er--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::People overrate you? I have a hard time believing that. I have a hard time believing anyone rates you in general. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::It was sarcasm...ya ya sarcasm dosen't work on the internet....I thought it was funny....never mind then--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) PVXWiki Yearbook http://media.peopleofwalmart.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/2551.jpg I just got my Secret to Success do-it-yourself kit by Michael Vick in the mail and have started my own fighting ring. Unfortunately I don't own any dogs. >Place your bets here< I love it how not signing below the headline now makes it look like my link. --'-Chaos is gay -' 07:02, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Pretty cool how that works. I've just framed you for running your own bug fighting ring.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::You devious bitch. I have a too good reputation for them to believe I did it! --'-Chaos is gay -' 13:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, let me know if you make any money on your bug fighting racket. I'll quit and we can partner up. I think this job is giving me my own unique disease. Maybe after I get committed to the looney bin, they'll start calling it Ninefingers Syndrome.... Kind of 1/2 Tourette's and 1/2 Clinical Inappropriate Affect.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:42, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've made loads of cash in a short time. Now you can quit your job (raging hard) and give me all your billing info ;o --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Cool, just mail the checks to: :::::M. Studly Hungwell :::::1337 Pimp Drive :::::Fat City, USA :::::--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) camel spiders vs scorpions is serious shit. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:02, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :What I wonder is, if one kind of bug kills another kind of bug, can you bet that that type of bug will win consistantly? I know some species are generally badder than others, and there is some luck involved .... but are there badass and pussy bugs in each species?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :You do it for the glory of the kill not the money...what...true...Vick had all the money why would he do it otherwise--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe so, but I live 25 miles from the Oklahoma line where chicken fighting is still legal. There is a lot of money that changes hands at those chicken fights.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) : Only in the States--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::K I want in....I will get rid of the loosers...I have a contact at KFC--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::you would set up a double blind trial and do a one-tail hypothesis test to show one bug will defeat another bug with a certain probability. By double-blind, i mean you close your eyes, stick your hands in the container of all the bugs, grab two, and throw them in the arena ;o — μαφλεσ 20:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::LOL, I'll let you close your eyes and grab those little fukkers, I ain't gonna.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Gonna HA again Well, it seems my new guild is big into HA. They've won halls 7 times in the last 2 days. One of them even got a mini ghostly out of the chest. I got invited to start HA'ing with them to get my tiger emote. I'm thinking of taking them up on it, but I'm afraid of what might happen to RA if I'm not there to rule the undisciplined throng. It may turn into sheer pandemonium--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I've played with you multiple times and you are absolutely amazing. And you're always saying things like: "I CAN'T HEAL YOU IF YOU'RE ACROSS THE MAP!" and "STAY WITHIN RANGE!" and "WHERE ARE YOU GOING???" ^^[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 15:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :7 times. --Crow 15:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, those are AutoHotkey macros. I have 18 of them already typed in so I just have to hit Alt+? to call someone down if they are doing something stupid. Thanks for the props, BTW.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Anyone else have this problem???? I carry 2 weapon sets, my normal staff and a +30e/-2 set. I switch back and forth a lot. I have my side mouse button set to toggle back and forth between the two. The fukkin thing will switch fine when I mash the button but, over 1/2 the time, the damn thing will switch back again when I release the button. Its very annoying. I don't know if its something to do with my mouse, or the game thats doing it.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, because I use 4 buttons for 4 weapon sets. Misery Says Moo 17:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Happens to me too, it's had me killed a few times when I can't swap sets in time =/ --'-Chaos is gay -' 17:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, its killed me a few times as well. Either when I can't get switched over, or when I switch back from my hi set, it switches back and I get starved for energy with the -2 regen.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :If you weapon swap during aftercast or attacking it just does nothing and switches back, so just press esc/walk (if that's what you're talking about anyway) --Crow 17:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, thats probably it. I do it most with a enchant/SoPL chain. Switch/cast/cast/cast/switch/cast/cast/cast..... the enchants are 1/4 casts, so the process happens too fast for me to really realize its happening. I'm probably just trying the switch too fast but sometimes it does it when I'm just fukkin off and not doing anything else. Thats the curious part.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I am sure you know this but for thouse who don't, it will not swap while you are casting.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::obv. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, irregardless of the actual reason it happens, my wife is thinking its the mouse and I've been wanting to buy a new mouse anyway. I'm declaring the official reason it happens is because I need a new mouse.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :The issue is your mouse tbh, buy a new mouse. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::You know, now that you mention it, I think your right. Best Buy, here I come.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Freakin DEAD last night Man, I logged into RA last night and around 8CST and there was only 1 American district open when I got there. After the first 10-run, we decided to keep going. After every round we had to sit thru at least 5 or 6 restarts and after 15, we sat there for 10 min restarting. Where did all the peoples go??????? Not long ago, there was always a min of 3 American districts and always at least SOMEBODY in TA if even just another RA team bumping around.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's that time of the second. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::1)dead game 2)gvg zquest night takes attention away from RA --'Angelus' 17:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I wasn't there trolling/feeding the trolls. ~ Big sysop 04:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, well, no only has the number of people dropped off, the quality of players has plummetted. RA never has been know for being loaded down with good players but recently it has gotten unbelievably bad. Single prof noobs, charge warriors, monks who die so fast its like they are running a 55 build with no enchants. I played for like 30 min last night and it was all I could take. When loaded in with a R/P throwing spears and using Glass Arrows, I about choked on my beer.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Epic synergy here :DDDDDDD --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've just been running Enraged Smash derv because it's retarded. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:27, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::just been using "nine-way" and having fun with that. lol. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 20:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I want Enraged Smash as a melee attack. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You would have to change the skill icon to an angry question mark looking like it's smashing something. Hareemuhhh. 21:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::that would make axes/swords so oped--Relyk 00:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::sounds fun. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 02:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) /ave : You know RA is retarded a Dervish can out-monk a monk, without even carrying a hex removal. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:09, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Waiting for Ninefingers to tell you why that bar is bad. Misery Says Moo 20:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I just work here, man.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I make it standard practice to never bestow the coveted Ninefingers endorsement on derv healer builds that use Pious Renewal. Its kind of a lazy man's elite when dervs have inherent e-managament with mysticism. Also, using an elite to fuel SoPL is kind of throwing out the baby with the bath water. Seeing what your trying to accomplish with your build, you might give something like this a spin... : Improved condition removal and still good fuel for SoPL with the added benefit of being able to prot teammates if need be. If you work your Myst right, you net energy usage will be 10-0-5-0-0-5-0-5 when you use the enchants on yourself. Thats pretty lean. May work, may not. I'm not a good theorycrafter..Just my 2¢.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Life Sheathhhh ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:50, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::That works too... anything but Pious Renewal.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:56, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I had a two monk team vs a monk/derv healer team. And the derv healer was using....RC. And I qknocked that fgt so hardcore. He had fleeting stability, but had to spam SoPL so I kept him on his ass while our ele blew the monk up. I lol'd irl. ~ Big sysop 17:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, throwing a 3/4 cast on your way up when you have a qknocking warrior on you is pretty 1337. Might as well cut right to the chase and hike your skirt up & bend over. I've been running into quite a few warriors running Magehunter/Hammer Bash. They almost always get me with both the first time. After that, I pretty much have to eat the Magehunter so I can counter the follow-up. A good qknocking warrior can be a real bastard.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) The problem I've been noticing with Dervish healers is really just the lack of raw heals, thus Pious Renewal for easy SoPLing. If you've got a better enchantment suggestion, I'd love to hear it. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Stfu Big you're too bad to qlock! l2p 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 20:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, I was suggesting fueling SoPL with Guardian and Reversal instead of using an elite for signet fodder. They also give you the benefit of protting teammates and allow you to use a Prot 40/40 weaponset. The thing with using Pious Concentration and SoPL is you gotta keep 2 enchants hot or your signet is going to get disabled. With a D/Mo who only has one Imbue, keeping your signet alive is critical. I agree, D/Mo's are kinda weak on heals, where D/Me's are strong on heals but no removal. Its a trade off I haven't found a way around and, believe me, I've looked. I wasn't dogging your build, BTW, different stuff works for different people. I just thought you were tossing it over the fence to be kicked around a little.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :(Sometimes you need 3 enchants if your using Shield of Force. Unblockable interrupts like Magebane will strip SoF + another enchant from Pious Concentration.)--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I somehow missed that RoF has a 2 second recharge. That's actually a much better use than what I had. I could even take Life Sheath to condense the bar. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:28, October 13, 2009 (UTC) : Or some such solves both the pointless-elite issue and the lack of block that was quite nagging. And Shield of Force can always be dropped. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations, you pretty much reproduced the vetted D/Mo healer. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I hope you didn't actually expect me to use the Search bar. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Not really, it never finds anything. But I expected you to know of that builddd --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::might be because no one uses it--Relyk 23:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Naturally, but it's so sensational... and bah. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I acually made the suggestion of Restore Condition because I thought danny was trying to come up with something different. If I had suggested Life Sheath, I might as well have just said to use Gringo's build. Danny, I'm confused. You said in your post that RoF was better SoPL fuel than Pious Renewal, then you took RoF out of the next build you posted. I don't know, maybe I lost track somewhere.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 00:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :life sheath is rof with condition removal?--Relyk 00:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::NO, Life Sheath isnt RoF with condition removal, Life Sheath is Life Sheath and RoF is fuel for SoPL. If if was, it would go back to the same problem of using an elite as SoPL fodder.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 00:36, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::well you dont have to, but if you have nothing better to do with ls at the moment--Relyk 00:41, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::That made no sense to me, and I don't even have my full drunk on yet.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 00:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, everything Relyk says is bullshit. Just ignore him. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 00:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Relyk meant, if you're not spamming LS for condition removal, you can use it to pump SoPL, which is what was thinking with it on there. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:59, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I am sure he got that....if you meant what I know--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:46, October 14, 2009 (UTC) What you think of this bar? Its loads of fun, btw its a Mo/D...although it sucks compared to WoH just wanted to see what you though of it, it gets alot of lols[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 06:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Reason for Scribe's insight, really? You have mysticism. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::"'Btw it's a Mo/D'" Well, guess that's the reason. [[User:Kurtan|'Kurtan']] 10:36, 17 October 2009 (UTC) :::lol[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 11:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, I don't even register stuff like that, why in the world would anyone run Mo/D? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::My derv aint as cool looking as my monk. Plus this doesn't have to wait for imbue to recharge, this has extra heal of patient but lacks anti-inturrpt, mysticism>scribe, less armour and less health.[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 11:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Less energy, less health, less armor, loses 50% hp on "Imbue", extra health from patient is lost with less health from SoPL, can't prot like a D/Mo, can't superimbue like D/Me. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Where do you have your attributes set at? SoPL/Vital Boon is actually a pretty good way to recover from an Infuse, but I'd try and get Pious Concentration into the bar if you use either one of those. There have been quite a few Mo/D's running around since the AoS buff, but if your healing with a derv primary or secondary, Pious Concentration is indespensible, IMHO. I think its the most valuable stance in the game for a RA healer.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Scribe's Insight sucks, because it only doing what Mysticism would do without any skills whatsoever. --Frosty 14:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Without saying its good or bad, I think with the way it is now, it would be stronger to go Derv primary and punt the Divine Favor stuff for Mysticism. I don't think Infuse and Imbue would go well in the same bar, though. It seems now like its kind of like a Pious Renewal bar without the added Mysticism bonus. We all know how much I LUUUUV Pious Renewal.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::It's a Mo/D with none of the advantages of a monk and none of the advantages of a dervish. Misery Says Moo 15:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::It's like being an admin who everyone loves (Misery) or everyone respects (Frostels). IE me. ~ Big sysop 16:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::cause we all love and respect the black guy--Relyk 23:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It is a pretty crappy bar and I know that, although its probably the closest I can get a monk to be a derv healer(even though there really isn't a point to do that), it has some of the benefits of a monk. Watchful healing being one of them as when it ends you gain health. When patient spirit and vital boon ends you gain health. So with those three spells it should be easy to gain from an infuse, but its still a crappy bar.[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 23:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Why do you want to get a monk to be a derv healer, or vice versa?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 00:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::And dont go thinking your bar is bad when you compare it to some of the shit out there. I just played against a D/Me Arcane Echoing Echo.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 01:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::dervs have more armor than monks, cant replicate that--Relyk 02:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :All I know is every time I go into RA, all that goes thru my mind is "Why the fuk do you keep doing this??", I have to make an excuse not to retire this fukkin game every time I log on.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 03:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't really have a point to why get a monk to be a derv healer, its just an interesting build even though it is terrible(but not as bad as some of the builds out there). RA can be pretty tough sometimes on the stupidity you see with crap players/builds. Although occasionally you do get to see good players who can make it more fun to play imho.[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 04:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I should say there is nothing wrong with running bad builds in RA, it's the only place you can get away with it. But I wouldn't make bad builds then ask for people's opinions in any area other than braveness. Coward Monk is incredibly brave. Misery Says Moo 11:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't forget to take Counter Blow. It's the best prot spell in the entire game. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 21:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC)